A Love That Was Never Meant To Be
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook remembers his past with Drew after being forced to watch a Weird World marathon.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners.

NOTES: I may have rushed this a bit. Reviews would be appreciated.

A LOVE THAT WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE

Leonidas Van Rook had no idea which was worse - his dinner with V.V. Argost or having to view every episode of Weird World after eating the revolting food. He, Argost, and Munya were sitting on the large black sofa near the fireplace. They sat on opposite ends of the furniture. He glanced at Argost resting his head and hand on Munya's chest. His servant's arm was around his shoulder. The warmth of the flames caused him to sleep.

Van Rook was glad when the Weird World marathon ended. He remembered aiming his wrist blaster at his employer when he announced the activity. The only reason why he didn't kill him was because he paid him for every clue he found that would lead him to Kur. Argost and Munya disregarded his mean-spirited comments during the show. He recalled viewing them embracing one another while they saw the ''terrible'' TV program. The sight was enough to cause him to feel physically ill.

The villain could not help but scowl at the flames in the fireplace. Perhaps it was because they symbolized the fire that burned within him a long time ago. They were his flames of passion.  
He made the mistake of glancing at the sleeping man. The sight caused him to remember his past. He continued to watch the fire while allowing his memories to flood his mind.

He remembered meeting his one true love in a North American forest years ago. They were both searching for the cryptid known as Bigfoot. Their motives happened to be different.  
She wished to protect it while he desired money. Drew explored every inch of the forest and was alert when something snarled nearby. She proceeded to turn her head while observing an angry wolf approaching her.

The young woman revealed a Tibetan Fire Sword just when the wild animal jumped at her.  
She gasped while observing a laser going through its body and watching its dead body collapsing on the forest ground. She saw a very muscular man walking towards her. She viewed his beige bodysuit, dark boots and gloves, jetpack, and tattoo of a skull and snake. His beard was the same color as his long dark hair. ''Thanks, but I'm not exactly a damsel in distress. I could have defended myself.'' ''Is that so?'' he inquired in a strong Russian accent.

''Who are you and why are you here?'' the woman wanted to know. ''I am Leonidas Van Rook and I happen to be a cryptozoologist. I am searching for the cryptid called Bigfoot'  
He watched her jaw drop. ''I'm looking for the same creature!'' she gasped. ''The name is Drew Blackwell'' she added.

Leonidas stroked his beard while looking thoughtful. ''Perhaps we can seek this creature together, Miss Blackwell'' he said. He watched her nod very slowly after a few minutes of silence.  
They wandered through the forest together while not saying anything to one another. She glanced at him occasionally. There was something attractive about him.

''Are you blushing, Miss Blackwell?'' the Russian man grinned. Drew looked very surprised while shaking her head back and forth. ''At least your red face is honest!'' he smiled. She blushed even more. She had the sudden urge to hit him. She continued to focus on her search.

Drew and Van Rook insisted on walking together when they heard a sound behind them.  
Leonidas turned while crouching and aiming his wrist blaster in the direction of the noise.  
A laser departed from his wrist blaster which hit the wolf that was about to attack them.  
He stood before staring at her and grinning. ''How about a kiss for saving your life....again'  
Drew's urge to hit him returned.

The Russian man and white-haired woman wandered until the moon appeared in the current black sky.  
''Let's continue our search for Bigfoot tomorrow, Leonidas.'' His grin reappeared on his hairy face. ''Are you afraid of the Boogedyman?'' he smiled. Drew scowled while folding her arms across her chest. She slapped him and watched him take a few steps backwards.

Van Rook looked anxious while touching his sore face. ''I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight? I know a great restaurant that's close.'' Drew's scowl began to vanish.  
''Leonidas Van Rook! Are you asking me for a date?'' she smiled. She enjoyed seeing his sheepish nod. ''OK, but only because I'm very hungry.'' She observed him turning on his jetpack before hovering and extending his arms towards her. She placed her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her as he flew through the forest. She buried her face in his long black hair. She viewed his kind smile. They eventually found themselves at the restaurant. Leonidas opened the door for her and watched her enter the small building. They sat at a table together before ordering their food.

Drew found herself falling in love with the Russian man during dinner. She viewed a different side of him. He seemed very polite while speaking and eating. ''What time did you want to meet me in the forest tomorrow?'' he inquired. ''I was thinking 7:00 AM sharp'' she replied. They eventually completed eating before departing from the restaurant. His eyes were wide when she kissed him on the lips. ''Thank you for dinner, Leonidas. I shall see you tomorrow.'' He blushed before going home.

Drew and Van Rook continued their search for Bigfoot the next day. Leonidas was no longer impolite and smiled at her a few times. He even kissed her while embracing her at least once.  
Drew wondered if they were destined to remain together forever. She and the Russian man were alert when they saw a hairy humanoid a few feet away. They gasped while staring at the cryptid.

The woman's eyes were wide when she observed him attempting to throw a bola at Bigfoot.  
''What are you doing, Van Rook?!'' ''This cryptid is worth millions to my client'' he explained.  
She gasped when she realized that he was a mercenary and watched Bigfoot disappear. Her sudden kick knocked the long-haired Russian man down. ''No kisses for your lover?'' he grinned.

''I won't love someone who proves the existence of cryptids for money, Van Rook'' Drew spoke before departing. The masked villain's memories ended. Part of him still loved her. He recalled seeing Drew with the man who would become her spouse when he searched for more cryptids. He disliked him ever since. He vowed to kill him when their paths crossed again.

Van Rook began to wonder what his life would have been like if he married Drew. What if Zak Saturday happened to be Zak Van Rook? Would he wear a mask like him? He would have been more concerned with money than his son's life! He imagined himself screaming at him for getting tiny scratches on his mask! The mental images of Zak Van Rook vanished. The villain slowly removed his disguise before staring at it. He snarled while throwing it into the fire. His long hair framed his wet face. The tears that departed from his angry eyes would not cease after remembering a love that was never meant to be.

THE END


End file.
